Red
by Teddy.Castle
Summary: Castle and Beckett one shot based on Taylor Swifts new song Red. Lots of fluff and cuteness. Do It!


**Hey guys so I wrote this today just because the song is mildly perfect for Castle and Beckett.  
Feel free to let me know what you guys like. Good or bad.**

* * *

_Loving him is like driving a new Maserati down a dead end street  
__Faster than the wind  
__Passionate as sin, ended so suddenly,_

Kate Becket sighed as the sun come through the windows, she was laying in bed covered in his sheets while he sleeps with her wrapped up in his arms.  
She had never felt so full of life before and looking at the innocent face of Richard Castle as he slept.

_Loving him is like trying to change your mind  
__Once you're already flying through the free fall._

She shifted so that she could run her fingers through his hair as he slept, she was in love with him but she couldn't help but think over the years that she tried to deny that to everybody including herself.

Everybody had seen it and she had ignored it but now that she admitted it to not only herself but to him as well she couldn't help but try and pin point when it had started.

She couldn't come up with one singular moment when she knew she was in love with him but rather a multitude of moments, of looks and of words that were said without actually saying them.

She couldn't help but think that they had grown into love rather than fallen.

_Like the colors in autumn  
__So bright just before they lose it all._

They had been so close to admitting it all so many times but both had pulled out for one reason or another, whether it was because they were afraid the other wouldn't reciprocate their feelings or if it was the fear of it not working out and no doubt loosing each other she wasn't sure.

As she looked around the room though she knew she would never be without him ever again, she wouldn't survive now.

_Losing him was blue like I'd never known  
__Missing him was dark grey all alone  
__Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you've never met._

She smiles as he pulls her closer and lets out a little puff of air as he settles back into sleep.  
She cant help but go over all the times she thought she had lost him for good.  
He had walked away to the Hamptons with his ex just as she was about to tell him she was jumping in with him.  
She had jumped into a relationship with Josh to hide the hurt that she had felt and she had rubbed it in his face over and over again.  
She had pushed him so hard that he had walked away from her, but he come back and saved her life once again by dragging her out of the Hanger the night that their captain had been killed.

_But loving him was red  
__Loving him was red_

She smiled as she saw him open his eyes and it was only a few moments later that his goofy smile that only comes out when he is waking up or half asleep, he rolls over her and kisses her gently.

"I love you" he says as she smiles up at him.

"I love you too".

_Touching him is like realizing all you ever wanted was right there in front of you  
__Memorizing him was as easy as knowing all the words to your old favorite song._

As he sat up against the head board she sat up against him and let him wrap his arms around her, he had held her so many times before just like this but each time it made her heart sore with an unbelievable amount of joy.

He leaned over and picked up a small wrapped package and handed it to her.  
She looked around and smiled up at him, gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and then got to unwrapping the present.  
Inside was a beautiful bracelet with a small heart charm on it.  
He took it gently from her hands and slipped it onto her wrist and secured it.  
"Happy anniversary sweetheart"

_Fighting with him was like trying to solve a crossword and realizing there's no right answer  
__Regretting him was like wishing you never found out love could be that strong._

She laughed as they lay in bed and he told her stories about when they had first met, not that she couldn't remember it all but he told it in such a way that it seemed ridiculous now.

She had threatened to shoot him more times than she would like to remember, they had fought over everything from him getting a new coffee machine for the break room, to him not getting anywhere near a crime scene.

As much as he had driven her crazy she would never change even a day of what they had been through, through it all they had built a crazy, mildly dysfunctional family for themselves.

_Losing him was blue like I'd never known  
__Missing him was dark grey all alone  
__Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you've never met._

As they talked they got serious in their trip down memory lane it wasn't until he brought up the day that she was shot that she realized how close they had come to never making it to where they were.

Her greatest regret was that she had run away after she was released without contacting him, he had laid it all out there for her on that day and she had run.  
3 months, no calls, no contact, no knowledge about how she was doing.  
That's why she had to turn up to the book signing that day, she had to at least try and get her best friend back because it was during those months without him that she couldn't survive without him in her life.  
He had come back of course because it was the same for him, no matter how mad he was at her he knew he could get over it eventually but not having her in his life at all would have been impossible.

_But loving him was red  
__Oh red burning red_

Everything that followed those few months had ripped at her wall pulling it down bit by bit and slowly but surely she got ready and then suddenly he went cold, unbeknownst to her he had heard her during the bomb case, he knew that she had heard him tell her that he loved her.

When he heard that he looked at what had happened shortly after her shooting and instead of talking to her he had just started to cut her out all together because he was done loving somebody that didn't love him.

What he didn't know at the time though was that she loved him more and more each day and that wasn't about to change.  
_Remembering him comes in flashbacks and echoes  
__Tell myself it's time now, gotta let go  
__But moving on from him is impossible  
__When I still see it all in my head_

When he had told her that it was going to be his last case ever with the team she didn't think her heart could break anymore than in that moment but she was so wrong.

Everything had come out in one big blow up fight as he begged her not to go after her mothers killer.  
She had kicked him out and he had walked away one final time because in that moment she was done and he had no more fight left in him.

The memory of her turning up at his door less than 24 hours later soaked to the bone is still and will forever be burnt into their mind because that's where everything they had been through made sense to them.  
He had been divorced twice, he didn't think he would ever believe in love again let alone let himself be in love ever again.  
She had lost one of the most important people in her life and had carried on after that with the belief that if she didn't get to close to somebody she would never have to feel that pain ever again.

Yet the one thing they had learnt over the previous years was that if they could make it through the ups and downs of all of that and still turn up, they could make their love last because at the end of the day they knew what they were fighting for and knew it was more than worth it.

_Burning red!  
__Darling it was red!_

She pulls him close and smiles up at him "Happy anniversary Mr Castle"  
"Happy anniversary Mrs Castle"

_Oh, losing him was blue like I'd never known  
__Missing him was dark grey all alone  
__Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you've never met  
__Cause loving him was red yeah yeah red  
__We're burning red_

She had lost him but he always found his way back.  
She had missed him but he was always right there in the end.  
She had tried to forget him but it had always been a lie.

_Cause loving him was red yeah yeah red  
__We're burning red_

She loved him.  
She had loved him from the beginning.  
Always.

_And that's why he's spinning round in my head  
__Comes back to me burning red  
__Yeah yeah_

She cuddle into his side and he slid his hands over her protruding belly, in 3 months they would have a baby that was half her and half him that would forever be a symbol of their love for the world to see.

Nothing would ever change that.

_Cause love was like driving a new Maserati down a dead end street._

* * *

**Thanks Jess xx**_  
_


End file.
